


My Kara Doesn't Wear Glasses

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established SuperCorp, F/F, Fluff, Still learning how to tag, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Day 3 Prompt: Glasses





	My Kara Doesn't Wear Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Glasses. This one is a lot shorter, ended up just being pure fluff. Until I've said otherwise, just assume Monroha-Kay has beta'd and made this story like 1000 times better.

Lena pushed open the door to her and Kara’s apartment, letting out a sigh of relief as she kicked the heels from her feet. She knew she shouldn’t have worked so late, getting home at one in the morning was excessive, even for her. But she finally got her latest project submitted and she couldn’t have felt more proud of herself. 

She made her way further into the apartment. Instead of Lena moving in with Kara, or vice versa, they had opted to find a place they both enjoyed. With a home office for Lena, and large, expansive windows Kara was free to fly out of. There was even a balcony, and they often spent the evenings sitting on the deck in the warm glow of the setting sun. 

Putting her briefcase into the office, Lena travelled down the hallway to their bedroom and pushed open the door. She could just make out Kara’s face in the dark, the paper she was researching for a future article left haphazardly hanging off the bed. Her glasses were still on her face but shifted to the side, a gentle snore erupting from her.

Lena smiled gently and stepped into the bathroom, quickly changing into her pyjama shirt. She threw her laundry in the basket, leaving her legs bare as she finished up in the bathroom before returning to the bedroom. She walked across to Kara’s side of the bed, carefully sliding the paper from under her arm. She was careful to leave it on the correct page as she put it on the bedside table. The ravenette removed Kara’s glasses next, folding the legs over and placing them glass up on top of the sheet. Lena paused for a moment, brushing the hair from Kara’s face before leaning down to press a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

She rarely got to see the blonde like this, totally peaceful, calm. Not quite Kara Danvers, as she didn’t have on her glasses, nor Supergirl, as she was missing the signature red cape. Instead she was truly Kara Zor-El, the girl who travelled lightyears to get here, the woman who became National City’s hero, and Lena’s hero too. 

Lena walked around to her side of the bed, sliding in behind Kara and wrapping her arm over the other’s waist. She slid her hand into Kara’s, snuggling close and letting her head fall onto the pillow. “Goodnight Kara, I love you.” Lena whispered into the dark room, not caring that Kara wouldn’t hear it in her sleep.

She drifted off with her arms around the love of her life, the engagement rings they had on their hands catching the moonlight streaming in from the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Reviews are love.


End file.
